


Day 2: A tender caress

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Bathing/Washing, F/M, Kissing, Nudity, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Inquisitor Caelan an Ivar o Stone-Bear Hold , is washing herself at a nearby stream. It ends in tender touches and caresses with a certain elven Apostate. (Slightly lemony, but nothing explicit)
Relationships: Avvar/Solas (Dragon Age), Fen’Harel | Solas/Female Inquisitor
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Kudos: 4





	Day 2: A tender caress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



> Day2 of the 14 days of Da lovers prompt challenge on tumblr.  
> This one is slightly lemon ish, but there is nothing mentioned in any explicit way. Only some touches, nudity and rocking of bodies :)

She looked so incredibly beautiful with the way that the moonlight illuminated her. The skin appeared so tender and soft, as did the hair that was glistening with the little droplets of water that fell from them. Soft muscles ached when she shifted every so slightly, stretching to wash the last bits of dirt and grime off her body, very well aware of his glances when he looked at her. 

A smirk formed on her lips as golden eyes shifted to him, taking in the way that he looked at her bare torso clearly with interest. It was not as if he hadn’t seen it before after all, and she stretched herself even more in order to show herself off to him, not ashamed at all. 

‘Enjoy what you see?’, Caelan asked in a tease, a playful grin showing on her features before she gestured for him to come closer. ‘Why don’t you join me then? You can wash my back.’, she added all carefree, causing him to chuckle in return, because of her bluntness. He had to admit that he enjoyed this about her, enjoyed that she was no shy woman that was all bashful, knowing exactly what she wanted and whom she allowed close to her. Solas was one of those people, and he had been right from the beginning. Something that was odd before, but he just was swayed by her personality more or less. Fascination developed quickly into deeper feelings, and he found himself trapped sooner rather than later. A trap that he walked into blindly. Now it was too late to turn away, and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to do that any more to be honest.

‘Certainly.’, came his curt reply before he shrugged his clothes off as well, letting his tunic and trousers fall onto the grass, followed by his shoes and the Jawbone necklace that he tended to wear around his neck every time.

The water was cold when he stepped in, and yet there was not even one single shiver that escaped him when he made his way towards her. It really was fascinating that she looked so small and lean as soon as she dropped every layer of her clothes. If it wouldn’t have been for her ears she would’ve been able to be easily mistaken for a human woman. Yet without the clothes it was clear to see that she was an elven woman, and he knew that this was something that she hated. Like him there was nothing that she had in common with the Dalish, and he couldn’t blame her for the desire to be viewed differently. It was the same for him after all.

His fingers begun to dip into the water though as soon as she offered him her back, a gesture that may have appeared as haughty at first, but he knew that she was offering him this because she trusted him. No warrior or hunter would turn their back to someone else willingly. That she did so, showed that she trusted him deeply, trusted him enough to wash her back for her while she was completely vulnerable.

The touch that he inflicted was tender, before he began to caress over her shoulder blades, tracing the muscles on her back as he washed down slowly. Finger touched the scars gently that he could see. Scars that were either inflicted by weapons or wild animals, and he made sure to clean every single one of them, causing her to shiver slightly into the touch.

Her lips were sealed though, not allowing one sound to come across them as she let his hands roam over her body in a tender caress, following lines and scars until he reached her hips. Thumbs gently brushed over her hipbones, stroking them carefully while his lips shifted to move to her neck, kissing her there softly. This was what caused her to moan slightly as she arched into the touch, her hips pressing against the hands that touched her there as she moved. 

Caelan shifted her head to the side slightly, giving him more room to kiss and nip at her neck where he left a trail of smaller marks with his lips. She could feel him suck, bite and nip at the skin there, felt their hips that were pressing against each other before she turned around. 

It took nothing more than one touch to push him down into the water that was not deep enough to swallow them all, leaving him to lie in the narrow stream that pushed past him as her body towered over his. Her lips claimed his in a sweet and tender kiss compared to the ones that they usually exchanged, their hips rocking against each other as she pressed herself against him with a breathy laugh. Delicate and scarred fingers traced over his bicep in a soft stroke, caressing him while her wet hair tickled his freckled skin. The heat of her body was welcomed against the cold water underneath him, her hips rocking against his in an alluring pace, riling him up on purpose.

It would definitely take them a while before they returned to the camp where everyone was settled.


End file.
